


Ned/Cat Short Drabbles

by alskdjfhg



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alskdjfhg/pseuds/alskdjfhg





	1. Dreamless Sleep

_He wanted to drift off to a dreamless sleep in his own bed with his arms wrapped tight around his lady, Catelyn._

 

Ned Stark woke, his heart beating wildly and the blankets a mess around him. Instinctively he reached for the warm comfort of his wife beside him until he remembered why he would not find her there. _Catelyn._ It was not often that Ned argued with his lady but when they did it was likely over the same thing; Jon Snow. This argument had been particularly sour, ending with Catelyn telling him that he could sleep elsewhere tonight. She had been as mad at him as he was frustrated with her. But his anger had cooled now and he simply yearned for the comfort of her arms and the familiar scent of her. 

He hadn’t dreamed of it in many years. Ned oft tried to repress the dark year of Robert’s Rebellion in his mind in favor of the happier memories he had of his family. But once in a while he would dream of that day in the tower of joy, where Lya had died in his arms leaving him with a secret that haunted Ned’s life, or of the throne room in King’s Landing, his mind replaying dark imaginings of the murder of his father and brother.

Ned tried to quell the dreadful feeling in his stomach, the sadness that was enveloping him and the heavy beating of his heart, but he wasn’t able to calm himself. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep here anymore so he climbed from the bed and donned a robe to cover his nakedness and made for Cat’s chambers. He padded quickly across the stone corridor and opened the heavy oaken door as quietly as he could. Pleased to see that he hadn’t woken his wife, he slipped of the heavy robe and climbed in beside her. He gently snuggled against her back, nuzzling her soft, sweet-smelling hair and started feeling better. Just as Ned thought he was about to drift back to sleep, Catelyn chose that moment to stir.

“Hmm… Ned?” She said shifting her body so she faced him. Her anger must have quelled as well for she did not appear to be annoyed by his presence.

“I’m sorry my love, you know I dream badly without you.” He whispered, gently cupping her face with his hand. She looked meaningfully at him, before moving to rest her head on his chest, allowing him to envelop her in his arms.

“Just as I get cold without you,” She murmured. Ned gave a low chuckle, knowing full well that he had seen the last of his bad dreams for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

                   


	2. Safe Asleep

_And when they all were safe asleep she found Ned in her bed, smiling._

“So close your eyes, you shall not fall,

They see you, little children.

Just close your eyes, you shall not fall,

They see you, little children”

 

Catelyn finished singing and looked down to see Bran's lips parted slightly, his eyes drooping. Rickon had fallen asleep at her breast too so she swaddled him warmly in his cot and kissed his little brow before pulling the furs up to Bran’s chin and smoothing back his hair, which was getting as thick and wild as only Tully hair could. She looked contently at her sweet little babes before slipping out the chamber to say goodnight to the girls. Sansa’s maid was brushing out her copper hair as she bounced a doll on her knee and hummed a pretty tune. Arya was bent over, unwashed in her days clothing reaching under the bed for something, possibly the stash of pieces of armor and whatnot Catelyn knew she "secretly" kept. She sent away the maid and continued brushing Sansa’s smooth thick hair herself before calling Arya over to have hers done. Arya let out an exasperated groan, and plodded herself at Catelyn’s feet. This proved to be a far more arduous task and not for the first time she wondered how someone’s hair could get so unruly in one day. After much complaining Arya was ready for bed and she crawled in next to her sister. They usually slept in their own chambers but the summer cold that had overcome the north this moon turn meant that Catelyn had insisted they share a bed to keep warm. She kissed them both as they curled up beside each other and left the room, smiling as she heard Sansa begin to sing a lullaby to her sister.

Catelyn ascended to her chambers, her heart feeling full, wondering whether Ned had concluded his business in the solar. It had been a stressful day for him, with a seemingly outrageous influx of matters to be dealt with in a short period of time and she thought gloomily that he probably wouldn’t retire for many hours yet. So when she opened the oaken door to her chambers, she was pleasantly surprised to see her husband waiting for her, already abed. He looked up at her and smiled lazilly at her, the merest of suggestions. She returned a smile she knew he found most enticing and began slowly making her way over to him, unlacing her bodice as she did. He chuckled, reaching out to grab her when she was finally close enough and pulled her down on top of him. She straddled him as well as she could, being fully dressed, and leaned down to join their lips softly. 

"I didn't expect to find you here so soon," she purred, "what happened with Poole and the outriders." His were tracing gently up and down her sides, over her bottom, up to her hair. 

"We dealt with it quicker than imagined," he said. She could tell he wished to speak of it no further for his eyes had taken that smokiness they got when he was aroused. He pulled her head down again to meet her lips, this time in a deeper kiss, though as gentle as before. She could feel his cock stiffening beneath her.

"Well i'm glad of it" she whispered as she moved her mouth under his jaw down to his ear, where she nibbled softly the way he liked, causing him to groan. She rolled off him and stood up beside the bed to undress. Ned sat before her helping remove her garments. When she was naked, she kept standing, enjoying the way Ned's eyes were moving over her body, that soft yet hungry smile playing on his lips. He pulled her down beside him turning Catelyn on her side so they could intertwine their limbs. They kissed with growing fervour and Catelyn felt the growing warmth in her loins. She rocked against Ned's thigh searching for pressure and he responded by rolling her back and moving down her body. When he reached her sensitive breasts he kissed them gently. Catelyn relished the feel for a while before fisting his hair and pushing him down further, where she really sought his kisses. He growled enticingly when he reached there. Knowing how best to please her, he began softly, on her upper thighs, ghosting his tongue over her until she was begging for more. Then he was at her like a wolf, sucking and laving at her cunt, thrusting his fingers into her warmth and she was moaning his name in pleasure.  After, he crawled back up her body trailing kisses on his way.

"You look so beautiful, Cat" he murmured. She stroked his back pulling him up for a kiss and wrapped her legs around him. His cock was hard at her entrance but he waited, knowing she was still too sensitive. 

"I love you" She smiled at him reaching down to guide him inside her. He groaned as he slid into her, breathing heavily against cheek. He began with slow deep thrusts that felt wonderful, before letting go of his restraint and losing himself in his pleasure. Catelyn could feel her pleasure growing again, but Ned was close and she loved watching him like this so much she didn't want him to hold back. His hands were tangled in her hair, and she scratched his back, spurring him on, biting his shoulder in the way he loved. Then he was groaning her name in his ear and she felt him throb inside of her, his seed filling her womb. His movements slowed until he relaxed into her embrace and Catelyn savoured the taste of him, the smell, the feel of him all around her, inside her. She felt sweat beading at his back though so it was no surprise when he stroked her face and gave her one last kiss before rolling off and climbing from her bed, savouring the cold northern air after the heat of their passion. He smiled back at her as the cold wind blew around him.

"I'll never understand how you can get cold in this damned chamber." He said laughing as she sat up, reaching for the furs at the foot of the bed, already missing his warmth. 

"Well maybe if you didn't need to open the windows every night, i wouldn't be. Now hurry up and cool down so you can warm your wife, for a cold northerner you do that awfully well."

 


End file.
